I Need You
by phihope
Summary: SONGFICT "I NEED YOU" BANGTAN BOYS. YAOI RATED T. NO SUMMARY. 2SEOK / JINHOPE SONGFICT.


**I NEED YOU**

**Kim Seokjin (SEME)**

**X **

**Jung Hoseok (UKE)**

**2SEOK / JINHOPE FANFICTION**

**RATED T**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT ! **

**IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fall fall fall heuteojine  
Fall fall fall tteoreojine_

_Fall Fall Fall, scattering apart  
Fall Fall Fall, falling_

* * *

Hoseok merenung, menghela nafas panjang. Ia tertawa pahit. Menghapus air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dengan kasar. Ia mulai berdiri, menuju kamar mandi, dan berdiri didepan cermin. Melihat bayangannya sendiri. Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Menatap cermin dengan bayangan dirinya itu secara datar. Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke sebuah rak dekat dengan cermin dan mengambil sebuah pil. Ia tersenyum pahit melihat pil tersebut. Ingatannya terbayang akan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya depresi dan tertekan selama ini.

* * *

"Ya! Jung Hoseok! Berhentilah meminum obat itu. kau tahu? Itu membahayakan kesehatanmu." Kata lelaki tinggi nan tampan yang berada jauh diseberangnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan hyung? Aku tak bisa jauh dari obat ini. Jika aku tak meminumnya aku akan kambuh." Jawab Hoseok parau.

"Ya.. tetapi tolong Hoseok. Berhentilah..." mohon sang lelaki tampan tersebut. Hoseok tampak berfikir. Ia menatap datar pil tersebut.

"Aku akan berusaha hyung." Jawab Hoseok sembari tersenyum kepada lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu mendekati Hoseok dan duduk disebelahnya, dan memeluknya.

"Kau tau Hoseok? Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu Jung Hoseok. Sampai akhir nafasku pun, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Ya... Seokjin hyung... aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Hoseok parau, memeluk Seokjin dengan erat seakan tak ada hari esok.

* * *

Hoseok tertawa pelan. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia sangat membenci Seokjin untuk sekarang ini. Seokjin membuatnya menggila, membuatnya depresi, membuatnya serasa dipermainkan. Hoseok ingin berhenti memikirkan Seokjin. Tapi, Hoseok tidak bisa. Ia sangat mencintai Seokjin. Sangat amat mencintainya. Seokjin segalanya bagi Hoseok. Hidup Seokjin adalah hidup Hoseok, Nafas Seokjin juga nafas Hoseok, rasa sakit Seokjin, juga Hoseok akan merasakannya. Kebahagiaan Seokjin, juga menjadi kebahagiannya. Hoseok menangis tertahan. Meraup nafas kasar supaya air matanya tak tumpah. Hoseok menatap nanar lantai. Hoseok tak mengerti, mengapa Seokjin melakukan hal ini padanya. Mengapa Seokjin seperti ini. Banyak pertanyaan – pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya. Ia sangat membenci hal ini.

* * *

"Hoseok, aku mencintaimu." Kata Seokjin. Kini mereka berada di sebuah kereta api barang. Mereka duduk berdua berdampingan, dengan kepala Hoseok yang bersandar kepada bahu Seokjin.

"Hyung... kau sudah berkata beberapa kali. Tidakkah kau bosan?" jawab Hoseok seraya tertawa pelan.

"Aku takkan bosan mengatakannya kepadamu Hoseok-ah. Kau nafasku, kau hidupku, kau jantungku, kau darahku, segala tentangmu adalah tentangku juga. Kau, takdirku. Kau yang terakhir untukku Hoseok." Kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum pelan. Hoseok hanya tersenyum malu dan pipinya memerah. Hoseok bahagia, sangat bahagia dengan kekasihnya ini. Meskipun terkadang Seokjin tampak cuek kepadanya. Tapi Hoseok yakin, Seokjin sangat amat mencintainya.

"Y-ya hyung. Aku tahu.. aku mengerti." Jawab Hoseok sambil tertawa pelan, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Seokjin dan memeluk Seokjin. Seokjin membalas pelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan mencium keningnya lembut. Badan Hoseok membeku, ribuan kupu – kupu menggelitik perutnya. Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Ia takkan melupakan moment ini.

* * *

Hoseok membenci Seokjin. Seokjin berbohong padanya. Suatu kebohongan besar Seokjin yang takkan Hoseok lupakan. Janji Seokjin yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Janji Seokjin yang sekarang menjadi sebuah abu. Janji Seokjin yang takkan pernah Seokjin tepati pada Hoseok. Kebohongan Seokjin yang membuat Hoseok hancur. Tapi, meskipun dalam fikiran Hoseok, ia sangat membenci Seokjin. Tetap saja. Seokjin adalah seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti dari semua perilaku buruknya. Seokjin selalu ada untuknya. Seokjin selalu ada disisinya. Seokjin tak pernah mengeluh tentang dirinya. Seokjin yang berhasil membawanya jatuh terlalu dalam. Segalanya untuk Seokjin. Seokjin selalu berkorban untuknya. Seokjin segalanya untuk Hoseok. Hoseok sangat mencintai Seokjin.

* * *

"Hyung bawa aku dalam lapangan balapmu!" minta Hoseok.

"Tidak Hoseok, itu membahayakanmu." Jawab Seokjin tegas.

"Hyung! Ayolah. Aku ingin kau membawaku dalam tiap lomba balap liarmu." Jawab Hoseok memohon dan mengeluarkan seluruh aegyonya pada Seokjin. Seokjin menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Seokjin mengambil sweater Hoseok dan memakaikannya. Mengambil kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki Hoseok. Dengan telaten Seokjin memakaikan kaos kaki Hoseok dan sepatunya. Hoseok memerah tertahan. Meskipun Seokjin irit omongan. Seokjin sosok yang perhatian, yang berhasil membuat Hoseok selalu jatuh dalam pesona Seokjin. Senyum haru Hoseok merekah.

"Hyung..." kata Hoseok parau.

"Ya?" Jawab Seokjin yang sibuk memakaikan sepatu Hoseok

"Jangan meninggalkanku ya?" Kata Hoseok pelan. Ia takut, sangat takut. Beberapa hari ini perasaannya tak enak. Perasaannya mengganjal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Seokjin sambil berdiri dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya membelakangi Hoseok. Seokjin terkaget karena seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-aku mencintaimu Hyung." Kata Hoseok dengan suara yang kecil memeluk Seokjin dengan rasa sayang. Seokjin membalikkan badannya, memegang kedua pipi Hoseok yang memerah dan mencium kening Hoseok penuh kasih. Hoseok memejamkan matanya saat bibir Seokjin di keningnya. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman serta merasa terlindungi.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Hoseok. Aku berjanji." Jawab Seokjin tenang. Dan menatap kedua manik mata Hoseok dan saat itu, Hoseok merasakan merasa sangat tenang. Perkataan Seokjin selalu membuatnya percaya.

* * *

Hoseok merasa sangat bodoh. Mengapa ia tak pernah melihat kejanggalan pada diri kekasihnya? Mengapa ia sangat tidak peka terhadap keadaan kekasihnya? mengapa ia tak pernah menyadari hal yang orang lain pasti akan sadar. Hoseok tak pernah menyangka jika Seokjin menahan semuanya sendirian. Seokjin yang berwajah datar, irit bicara, jarang tersenyum juga jarang menangis, Seokjin tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri, Seokjin yang berkehidupan liar. Menahan rasa sakit yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam pikiran Hoseok. Menahan segala sakit, menyembunyikannya dengan senyum palsunya dan ketenangan palsunya depan Hoseok dengan sangat baik. Mengapa Seokjin sangat begitu pintar, ataukah Hoseok yang bodoh? Hoseok sadar, Seokjin selama ini tak pernah mencium bibirnya, hanya mencium keningnya atau pipi. Hoseok tak paham. Tapi Hoseok selalu berfikir, bahwa Seokjin menjaga kesuciannya, tanpa menyadari rasa sakit Seokjin sebenarnya.

* * *

"Yah! Kim Seokjin! Hentikan mobilnya! Kau membuatku pusing. Jangan berputar - putar seperti ini!" Kata Hoseok tertawa. Kini Hoseok dan Seokjin berada di sebuah lapangan balap yang biasa Seokjin kunjungi untuk melakukan hobinya. Seokjin memutar - mutarkan mobilnya tanpa henti. Hoseok tertawa riang dan Seokjin semakin gencar menggoda Hoseok dengan mobilnya itu. Seokjin tersenyum tipis melihat Hoseok. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan kekasihnya ini.

Seokjin membawa Hoseok ke dalam markasnya yang sedang kosong karena yang lain sedang keluar. Hoseok dan Seokjin keluar dari mobil mewah Seokjin dan masuk ke markas Seokjin. Seokjin menyalakan api unggun didekatnya karena melihat Hoseok yang merasa kedinginan. Seokjin duduk didepan api unggun dengan Hoseok. Dengan tiba – tiba Hoseok mengeluarkan pil yang selalu ia bawa. Dan membukanya Hoseok membuka tutup pil tersebut dan membakar pil itu diatas api unggun yang menyala. Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Seokjin setelah membakar semua pil itu.

"Aku berhenti untukmu dan karenamu Hyung." Jawab Hoseok pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Seokjin hanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Iya Hoseok, aku mencintaimu." Kata Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum, dan Hoseok tertidur di bahu Seokjin. Perlahan, Seokjin menaruh kepala Hoseok dan menidurkannya di sofa. Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Seokjin menelan nafasnya kasar. Sambil bergumam _Maafkan aku Hoseok... _

* * *

Sudah seminggu Seokjin berada dalam kamarnya. Sudah seminggu pula ia tak mengunjungi Hoseok. Seminggu pula juga Hoseok merasa kesepian. Tiap hari Hoseok mengunjungi apatermen Seokjin. Tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu apatermen Seokjin. Hoseok berfikir mungkin Seokjin sedang pulang ke rumah keluarganya. Jadi Hoseok menaruh bunga didepan pintu apatermen Seokjin.

Seokjin pun keluar dari apatermennya dan melihat di pintu apatermennya ada sebuah bunga. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia mengerti ini pasti bunga dari Hoseok. Kali ini tak mengunci apatermennya. Karena malam ini orang tua Seokjin mengunjunginya. Seokjin membawa masuk bunga tersebut. Ia duduk dipinggiran kasur dan menangis perlahan menatap bunga pemberian Hoseok. Ia merasa bersalah pada Hoseok. Ia akan segera melanggar janjinya pada Hoseok. Ia mengidap sebuah penyakit yang mematikan, penyakit yang menggerogoti kekebalan tubuhnya. Penyakit yang dahulu diderita Ibunya. Penyakit HIV/AIDS yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Seokjin tak pernah bercerita pada Hoseok, karena ia takut, Hoseok meninggalkannya dan merasa terbebani dengan penyakit mematikannya ini. Maka dari itu, selama ini Seokjin tak berani mencium bibir merah milik Hoseok meskipun ia menginginkannya. Ia ingin menjaga Hoseok. Ia tak ingin Hoseok tertular penyakitnya.

Seokjin pun mencabut satu persatu bunga tersebut dan menggegamnya. Seokjin menaruh bunga tersebut di tengah kamarnya. Seokjin menangis perlahan, membakar bunga tersebut. Dan Seokjin meringkuk di kasurnya. Rasa sakit yang ini tidak bisa ditahan. Seokjin meringis, seiring dengan bunga yang terbakar itu padam, rasa sakit Seokjin perlahan menghilang beserta kesadaran Seokjin yang semakin lama semakin menghilang serta nafas dan detakan jantung yang ikut menghilang setelah bunga tersebut sudah habis terbakar.

* * *

Hoseok menatap nanar nisan didepannya ini. Hoseok tertawa pelan. Mengingat semua perkataan Seokjin yang takkan meninggalkan dirinya, janji – janji Seokjin yang palsu. Hoseok mengeluarkan cadangan pilnya yang tadi ia bawa sebelum mengunjungi makam kekasih tercintanya ini. Hoseok segera melahap seluruh pil itu. dan tersenyum pelan menatap nisan kekasihnya. Hoseok mulai berjalan meninggalkan makam kekasihnya dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Pandangannya kosong. Tak ada kehidupan. Ia hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan. Setiap langkahnya, ia hanya teringat sosok Seokjin. Kenangannya bersama Seokjin yang takkan ia lupakan.

Tanpa sadar kini Hoseok berada di sebuah jembatan, ia menyadarkan badannya pada sisi jembatan, melihat kebawah, terdapat bayangan Seokjin tersenyum dan memanggilnya. Seokjin berada disungai tepat dibawahnya sekarang. Hoseok tersenyum pelan, ia merindukan Seokjin. Seokjin melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok seperti meminta Hoseok untuk ikut masuk kedalam sungai yang sedang mengalir deras tersebut. Hoseok segera naik ke pembatas jembatan, ia tetap melihat kebawah, Seokjin tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangannya memanggil Hoseok untuk mendekat padanya. Hoseok awalnya takut. Tapi...

"Kemarilah Hoseok! Jangan takut ikutlah bersamaku." Teriak Seokjin. Suara Seokjin terasa begitu nyata baginya. Tanpa ragu Hoseok menjatuhkan dirinya dan ia jatuh tepat diatas badan Seokjin dan memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Kau jahat Seokjin! Kau meninggalkanku! Janjimu palsu! Aku membencimu!" Jawab Hoseok sambil memukul badan Seokjin yang basah karena air sungai

"aku menepati janjiku sekarang Hoseok, aku kini takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Seokjin memeluk erat Hoseok.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Seokjin. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi." Kata Hoseok pelan meredakan pukulannya.

"Ya... kali ini kita akan bersama selamanya, Hoseok-ah... Aku lebih mencintaimu." jawab Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum dan memegang pipi Hoseok, menghapus air mata Hoseok dan menatap lekat manik mata bening nan indah milik Hoseok. Hoseok memerah, Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati wajah Hoseok. Hoseok memejamkan matanya saat benda kenyal milik Seokjin tersebut menabrak benda kenyal miliknya. Ciuman pertama Seokjin yang penuh cinta tanpa nafsu untuk Hoseok.

* * *

**_"Berita terkini, telah ditemukan seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 22 tahun di pinggir sungai Han. Sepertinya lelaki ini terseret arus. Banyak spekulasi dari orang – orang disekitar sungai Han yang melihatnya. Tetapi sampai sekarang polisi tidak dapat menemukan alasan pemuda ini terseret arus karena identitasnya yang tidak diketauhi. Sekian sekilas info saat ini."_**

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ya kali ini ajhumma bawa I NEED YOU milik 2seok/? Sebenernya mau pake NamSeok. tapi pas liat MV nya gatau kenapa lebih ke 2Seok wkwk. Sebelumnya ada request buat songfictnya I need you, setelah ajhumma bawain ff Converse High Namseok. Sebenernya Ajhumma mikir keras tentang apa ceritanya, karena ajhumma sangat bingung ingin bercerita tentang apa. Setelah ajhumma omong"an tadi sore sama sahabat ajhumma yang dia Jungkook biased. Dia menyarankan 2seok dengan cerita seperti ini setelah melihat MV I need you. dan ajhumma juga mengambil beberapa bagian yang ada di MV Ineedyou. ajhumma gasabar sama MV lain BTS yg uncut, yang ajhumma denger +19 wkwkwk. Maaf ya kalau 2seoknya tidak memuaskan kalian. Semoga kalian suka sama songfict ini. Gatau kenapa kepikiran 2seok. Ga kepikiran yoonmin vhope namseok namjin atau yang lain/? Haha. Jangan lupa selalu menantikan tiap ff ajhumma hehe. Makasih yang udh review di ff "After the Weeding" dan "Converse High" punya ajhumma. Selalu pantengin yah guys. Loveyou. Maaf gabisa balas review kalian .-. tapi ajhumma sangat amat berterimah kasih pada kalian.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
